1. Field
The following description relates to a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication system that may provide a plurality of feedback modes.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication system may provide a variety of multimedia services in a wireless communication environment by employing a plurality of channels in a spatial area.
In the MIMO communication system, a base station and terminals may share channel information, and may use a codebook to generate an optimal precoding matrix. For example, the base station and the terminals may share the channel information using a plurality of codewords that are included in the codebook, and may generate an appropriate precoding matrix.
A particular space may be quantized to the plurality of codewords. The plurality of codewords generated by quantizing the particular space may be stored in the base station and the terminals as a form of the codebook. Each of the codewords may be a vector or a matrix.